A solas en el bosque prohibido
by tyna fest
Summary: — Si Potter estuviera aquí, podría quitarte el frío— se mofó— eso te gustaría, pecosa. El rostro de la pelirroja adquirió un rojo intenso. Quería que la tierra se la tragase allí mismo. Le gustaba Harry desde hacía tiempo y nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Le sorprendió que Zabini se hubiera percatado. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?


**DISCLAIMER: Todo es de J.K. Rowling( salvo esta historia, que me pertenece) Si fuera mía, tendría un súper descapotable y no me pasaría tres o cuatro horas diarias metida en un autobús :C**

**Esto es un one-shot que subí hace tiempo, pero lo he editado y ahora me gusta más :D**

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**A SOLAS EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO**

Los alumnos de cuarto curso salían algo decepcionados del Gran Comedor al enterarse de que desafortunadamente no iban a poder participar en el Torneo de los tres magos.

— ¡Esto no es justo!— bufó Ron— Nosotros deberíamos poder meter los nombres en la copa.

—Ronald cálmate, tampoco es para tanto— Hermione le dio una palmadita en la espalda intentando animarle.

— Cierto… y no podemos hacer nada— añadió Harry.

En ese momento, Malfoy y su cuadrilla que también salían de allí, se aproximaron al trío dorado.

— Vaya Potter, veo que estás decepcionado, no vas a poder participar en el Torneo— se mofó Draco— Ve a llorarle a tu mamá. ¡Ahh! Lo _olvidaba,_ no tienes.

—¡Desgraciado, si vuelves a decir algo parecido…— Ron sacó rápidamente la varita de su bolsillo pero Hermione se adelantó impidiendo que pudiese hacer algo.

— Por lo menos Harry hubiese participado. Dudo mucho que tú y el resto de alumnos de Slytherin lo hubierais hecho Malfoy.

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— ¿Te crees que aquí sois los únicos con valor _sangre sucia_? — dijo arrastrando las palabras — Estoy seguro de que a la hora de la verdad, todos os rajáis.

— Te aseguro que no Malfoy— repuso muy seria— Seríamos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, al contrario que vosotros.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento.

— Está bien, ¿qué apostamos? — preguntó esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

— Yo no he dicho en ningún momento nada de apuestas absurdas Malfoy— le espetó fríamente al ver que Harry y Ron se preocupaban. Desde luego no pensaba hacer ninguna tontería.

—¿No decías que erais valientes, _sangre sucia_? Porque tú ahora mismo no lo estás demostrando.

A Hermione le hirvió la sangre.

— ¡Está bien! — masculló apretando los puños— ¿Qué quieres?

— Una noche entera en el Bosque Prohibido— comentó el Slytherin cruzándose de brazos— alguien de Gryffindor y alguien de Slytherin. El que consiga aguantar hasta el amanecer, gana.

Ron y Harry se miraron extrañados.

— ¿Y qué se supone que ganamos Malfoy? — preguntó Harry sin estar muy convencido.

— Si ganáis vosotros, os daré el anillo de la familia Malfoy, y si ganamos nosotros…— hizo una pausa para pensar lo que quería y luego continuó— Me darás tu saeta de fuego, Potter.

— ¿Y para qué mierda queremos nosotros el anillo ese…— Ron no estaba conforme. ¡No pensaba hacer una apuesta así por una porquería de anillo! ¡Y menos por el anillo del hurón albino!

— Trato hecho— Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces.

El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la decisión que había tomado su amiga. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? ¡Se había vuelto loca!

—¡Pero qué dices Hermione! ¿Cómo has podido apostar la escoba de Harry? ¡Se te ha ido la cabeza!

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Desde luego estaba muy segura de sí misma. Iba a conseguir que Malfoy no se saliese con la suya y a demostrar que los alumnos de Gryffindor eran mucho más valientes. Que no eran unos pusilánimes como los de Slytherin.

— Tranquilo Ronald, no vamos a perder.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada jactanciosa. Sí claro... la _sangre sucia_ no tenía nada que hacer.

— Granger, todos sabemos quién va a ganar. Es evidente, pero dejo que te hagas falsas ilusiones— de pronto la expresión de su rostro cambió y se puso muy serio— Avisad a todos los de vuestra maldita casa. A las nueve en la entrada del castillo. Ahh, y será a sorteo.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua pero decidió no decirle nada y se marchó con sus amigos en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para informar al resto de sus compañeros sobre la apuesta. Una vez allí, contaron todo lo sucedido a los demás. Algunos alumnos se enfadaron, otros vieron la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle frente a los de Slytherin y el resto se limitaron a farfullar y soltar maldiciones. Cuando al fin Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron convencer a la inmensa mayoría, todos fueron en dirección a la entrada del castillo. Aún faltaba media hora para el toque de queda, por lo que Filch no les diría nada. Sin embargo, una vez hubieran elegido a los dos candidatos, todos volverían a sus respectivas habitaciones hasta el amanecer. De esa forma, los profesores no se enterarían de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando los alumnos de Gryffindor llegaron al patio de la entrada, todas las serpientes ya estaban allí, esperando impacientes. Llevaban dos copas doradas.

— Veo que no os gusta mucho la puntualidad, cara cortada— replicó Malfoy. No le hacía nada de gracia tener que esperarlos _a ellos_—Vamos al grano. Pansy, saca dos nombres.

Parkinson, que era la que llevaba las copas, metió la mano en la de Slytherin, sacó un pequeño papel y lo desdobló.

— ¡Blaise Zabini! — él se asombró al ver que había salido elegido. No se lo esperaba en absoluto.

Pansy volvió a sacar otro papelito, pero esa vez de la copa que representaba a Gryffindor.

— Ginny Weasley.

La pelirroja notó como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. _¡No por Morgana!_

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó frustrada— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso hacer esta estupidez!

Draco se creció al ver que ellos tenían más posibilidades de ganar que los de Gryffindor.

— Vamos Ginny— masculló Ron empujándola. No iba a permitir que su hermana se echase atrás— Tienes que dejarnos bien.

Ella forcejeó pero fue inútil. Zabini ya estaba a su lado, y parecía algo desganado.

— ¡Pero por qué me metéis a mí en un problema que habéis creado vosotros! — bufó exasperada. ¡Quería largarse de allí inmediatamente!— Desde luego... esto me lo pagaréis— no tuvo más remedio y emprendió el camino al Bosque Prohibido junto a Zabini, alejándose del resto.

— ¡El que aguante hasta el final, gana! ¡Blaise, no la cagues!— gritó Malfoy fuertemente para que lo escuchase.

Cuando Ginny y Blaise estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie les viese, ella estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta.

— No tengo ganas de hacer esto— resopló molesta, pero Zabini siguió adelante. Al ver que se quedaba sola, corrió junto a él y ambos se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí, Weasley? — le espetó Blaise desanimado mientras apartaba unos matorrales que le dificultaban el camino— y encima contigo…¡Bah! De todas formas, voy a ganar.

— Ni lo sueñes Zabini, no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya — A Ginny no le hacía ninguna ilusión pasar una noche entera en ese lugar pero esa serpiente la estaba desquiciando y no iba a consentir que él consiguiese la victoria.

Sin embargo, la Gryffindor y el Slytherin no sabían lo que esa noche les depararía. _No sabían que sería una noche muy difícil de olvidar._

* * *

Después de muchas horas vagando en busca de algún sitio para refugiarse del intenso frío y esconderse de las extrañas criaturas que habitaban el Bosque, Blaise y Ginny encontraron unas rocas gigantes que formaban entre sí un pequeño hueco. Ahí podrían resguardarse del frío durante el resto de la noche y pasar desapercibidos.

— Estoy sorprendido de que aún no te hayas rajado, pobretona— Blaise se agachó para sentarse en una de las esquinas musgosas de aquel pequeño hueco. No le hacía gracia mancharse la túnica pero estaba cansado de haber andado tanto.

Ginny lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No te lo voy a poner fácil Zabini— le espetó— y no sé si lo recuerdas pero el punto fuerte de Gryffindor es el valor.

Blaise alzó una ceja._  
_

— Entonces, ¿por qué te tiembla todo el cuerpo?

Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No esperaba ser una de los elegidos, así que había dejado su túnica en su habitación y sólo llevaba la camisa y la falda del uniforme.

— Tengo frío idiota— tuvo que frotarse fuertemente los brazos para calentarse. _¡Por Merlín, estaba congelándose!_

— Si Potter estuviera aquí, podría quitarte el frío— se mofó— eso te gustaría, _pecosa._

El rostro de la pelirroja adquirió un rojo intenso. Quería que la tierra se la tragase allí mismo. Le gustaba Harry desde hacía tiempo y nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Le sorprendió que Zabini se hubiera percatado. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — intentó mostrarse indiferente para que la dejase en paz, algo que no dio resultado.

— No soy tonto Weasley, se nota a dos leguas. Eres tan transparente...

Ginny rechinó los dientes. Tenía que desviar la conversación como fuese.

— Veo que te fijas mucho en lo que yo hago.

Blaise se rio con ironía.

— Por supuesto _pecosa_, no tengo otra cosa que hacer que estar observándote todo el día.

Ginny de pronto, comenzó a tiritar. Llevaba muy poca ropa y la humedad del bosque atravesaba la fina tela de su camisa. Estaba helada. Sintió un escalofrío y sus pezones se irguieron descaradamente, captando toda la atención de Blaise que no dudó en contemplarlos con desfachatez.

Ginny se tapó instintivamente, avergonzada.

— ¡Deja de mirarme pervertido!

Blaise no lo dudó, se levantó y se aproximó a ella sentándose a su lado. Ella se estremeció al tenerle tan cerca.

— ¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo Zabini?

—Quitarte el frío— susurró en un tono burlón— ya sabes, a falta de Potter…

Ginny se puso rígida y se levantó como un resorte apartándose de él pero Blaise la cogió del brazo tirando de ella para que volviera a sentarse.

— No vuelvas a tocarme, me das asco— lo miró con desdén y se levantó mientras se sacudía la tierra de la falda.

Blaise no le hizo caso.

— No seas estúpida, ven. Compartiremos la capa.

Se levantó y envolvió su túnica alrededor de ella intentando calentarla. La pelirroja tenía tanto frío que no tuvo valor para rechazar su abrazo. Era demasiado cálido. Por un momento se quedaron muy quietos, allí de pie, solos en la oscuridad del bosque. Ginny tenía mucha vergüenza. Zabini era muy alto y ella podía ver como latía el pulso de su cuello. _Le tenía tan cerca..._ Su piel oscura y exótica le resultaba muy atrayente y su olor...Dios, olía tan bien...

Blaise bajó la cabeza y acercó los labios a su oído.

— ¿Entras en calor?— susurró con sorna.

Ginny, sin pensárselo dos veces, le pegó una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que Blaise comenzase a dar saltitos por el dolor.

Cuando el Slytherin se recuperó del golpe, se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la roca. Apoyó sus manos en la pared mientras Ginny permanecía quieta, casi sin parpadear. Estaba asustada. ¿Qué narices pretendía Zabini?

— ¡Apártate! ¡No te acerques a mí! — forcejeó, pero Blaise parecía no escucharla.

Bajó su cabeza lentamente y besó sus labios suavemente...con demasiada delicadeza para tratarse de él.

Ginny se sorprendió y apartó el rostro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó casi en un susurro. No salía de su asombro. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

— Calla Weasley, no digas nada— murmuró volviendo a besarla.

Ginny se rindió sin saber por qué. ¿Quizás lo hizo porque su beso era demasiado bueno?

Blaise adentró la lengua en su boca, y comenzó a rozar la suya lentamente. El cuerpo le ardía. Le ardía tanto que no podía controlar aquel torbellino de emociones que lo embargaba. La _pecosa_ en ese momento le provocaba un deseo al que no podía resistirse.

— ¿Te gusta? — musitó apartándose de sus labios para mirarla a los ojos.

Ginny lo cogió de la camisa fuertemente arrastrándolo hacia ella y volvió a besarle. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando?

— No me imaginaba que fueses tan lanzada— Blaise rozó su boca y mordió su labio, tirando de él y volviendo a soltarlo.

— Cállate— Ginny le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y comenzó a succionarle el cuello dejándole una leve marca. Seguro que así dejaría de hablar.

Blaise perdió el control al notar la humedad de su boca contra su cuello. La empujó contra la pared y la agarró fuertemente del trasero.

— ¿Potter te hace esto?— se inclinó y devoró sus labios apasionadamente.

Ginny se había olvidado por completo de Harry. Sólo podía pensar en los labios de Zabini. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que le gustase besar tanto a una serpiente.

Los rayos del sol fueron iluminando poco a poco todos los rincones del Bosque Prohibido. Estaba amaneciendo y en ese momento, ellos fueron conscientes de lo que habían hecho.

— Joder, la apuesta. La había olvidado por completo— Blaise no se apartó de ella. No podía dejar de acariciarle el cuello. Tenía una peca irresistible.

Ginny lo miró confusa.

— Oye ¿Qué ocurrirá si llegamos los dos a la vez?

Blaise se quedó callado por un momento.

— Hmm... a Draco no le hará mucha gracia pero sinceramente, me da igual.

Al ver que ya era de día, decidieron volver. Cuando salieron del Bosque Prohibido y estaban cerca del castillo, vieron que en la entrada estaban Draco, Pansy, Ron, Hermione y algunos más esperando ansiosos a que llegasen, pero al ver que aparecían juntos pusieron una mueca de decepción.

— Ginny…— susurró Blaise antes de aproximarse a donde estaban los demás.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada.

— Vaya, ahora me llamas por mi nombre.

Él le guiñó un ojo discretamente. Quería continuar a toda costa lo que estaban haciendo en el Bosque.

— A las nueve en la _sala de los Menesteres._ No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente?— Ginny instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior.

Blaise la miró abrasadoramente.

— Nunca es suficiente.

Cuando llegaron al patio de la entrada y Draco vio que todo había quedado en empate se puso furioso.

— Menuda mierda — replicó muy molesto. Estaba fuera de sí — Blaise, ¿por qué narices no te has desecho de la comadreja pobretona? ¡Esta noche todos aquí otra vez! ¡Esto no va a quedar así!

Zabini se limitó a no contestar. No estaba atento a las palabras de su amigo. Sólo podía ver como la _pecosa_ se alejaba con la _sangre sucia,_ entrando en el castillo.

* * *

Eran cerca de las nueve cuando todos volvieron a reunirse en el exterior del castillo. Los únicos que no estaban presentes eran Blaise y Ginny pero los demás supusieron que fue porque ellos ya habían tenido que pasar por aquello y no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo otra vez.

Sin embargo, no habían ido porque tenían asuntos más importantes que llevar a cabo.

— Bueno Pansy, saca de una vez el papelito de Slytherin— Malfoy frunció el ceño. Desde luego esa vez iba a ganar su casa. Lo presentía. Estaba totalmente convencido.

— A ver— Parkinson lo desdobló y se llevó una sorpresa al ver el nombre que apareció— ¡Anda! Has salido tú, Draco.

El rubio rio con suficiencia y se sintió orgulloso al ver que él era el elegido. _¡Ohh sí!_ Ya podía saborear la victoria.

— Y de Gryffindor...— Pansy se quedó lívida al ver quién era su contrincante— Granger.

Draco adoptó una postura de suficiencia. La _sangre sucia_ no tenía nada que hacer. Iba a conseguir arrebatarle al dichoso San Potter la _Saeta de Fuego_.

— Entonces esto está ganado.

Hermione se acercó a él para emprender el camino. Iba a darle una lección a ese estúpido engreído. Conseguiría su anillo y se lo restregaría todos los días de su vida.

— Más quisieras, Malfoy.

Ambos rivales se miraron con odio y sin decir nada más, se marcharon al Bosque Prohibido. La Gryffindor y el Slytherin no sabían ni se imaginaban lo que esa noche les depararía.

Sería una noche difícil de olvidar... _pero esa será una historia para otro día contar._

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis que os ha parecido la pareja Blaise/Ginny! Aún no sé si haré segunda parte o no.**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-c-e-b-o-o-k-.-c-o-m-/-t- y-n-a-.-f-e-s-t (Quitad los guiones). Os dejo el facebook por si queréis echar un vistazo a mis otras historias! :) (No olvidéis decirme que sois de fanfiction y vuestro nickname).**

**REVIEWS y Blaise os envolverá con su capa :P ¡Un beso a todas!**


End file.
